


Canada is Quiet, but can be loud when needed

by Navi_the_bear_of_Doom (42AnimeChan)



Series: Hetalia at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42AnimeChan/pseuds/Navi_the_bear_of_Doom
Summary: Posted 17th July 2019





	Canada is Quiet, but can be loud when needed

Matthew looked around at the members of the DA from his quiet corner; Harry was going around to the others and helping them create their Patronus. Matthew could create a Patronus but he preferred watching how his brother, Alfred, enjoyed having the large silvery bald Eagle flying around his head. Matthew looked at Harry again and their eyes met, Harry smiled walked over to him and said

“Hey Matthew, I know you can create a corporeal Patronus like your brother, but I haven’t seen you do that. Do you mind showing it to us.” Matthew went to politely refuse but Alfred caught his eyes, they were pleading Matthew stood up and nodded, as he nodded and excited buzz drifted through the room of requirement about what cute animal his Patronus could be, this was the stereotype for him they expected something cute and small because he was quiet and reserved, he hardly spoke at all, his brother was loud enough for the pair of them, so Matthew hardly said a word and if he did it was no louder than a whisper, Alfred and Matthew looked at each other, amusement dancing in their eyes and smiled, Alfred knew exactly what Matthew could be like; Matthew would be meek and quiet until you got him talking about a subject he was passionate about, for example, Hockey, their shared Canadian ancestry that Alfred ignored and Maple Syrup. Matthew sorted through his memory, picked out a memory that although sad it brought happiness and a feeling of security to both brothers when they thought back on it.

They had been camping in the north of Alaska with their father, they were outside playing in the snow when they heard a thunderous growl that almost knocked them over, it was a brown grizzly bear, both boys were only 8 at the time we afraid, their father killed the bear at the cost of his own life, they had been alone for a few day and were starving slightly, they are huddled next to each other in their tent waiting for something to get them, they hear something sniffing and it slowly opens the door to the tent, they see a woman dressed in native American cloth and her skin a coppery colour as though she had spent many, many hours in the sun, stood next to her was a large polar bear, male, the bear began sniffing them huddled in the tent he began growling and turned to the woman, her eyes widened slightly she grabbed both boys who passed out as soon as they hit the warm soft fur upon the polar bear’s back, when they woke up they were curled up next to each other with the polar bear around them keeping them warm, their stomachs rumbled gaining the attention of the woman, she smiled a soft smile at them and gave them food. Alfred and Matthew spent a great deal of time with her and the bear, Matthew even named the bear Kumajiro and the pair got along so well that Kumajiro brought him out of his shell and he began talking more than he did when they were with their father, eventually they got their letters for school and had to go leaving the one they had come to call mother and their best friend behind with the promise to send letters.

Tears pricked his eyes as he thought, he swallowed then said in what people would call normal speak but for him was a shout loud enough to wake dragons

“Expecto Patronum.” Out of the end of his yew wand instead of a silvery beaver, woodpecker or any other cute small animal native to Canada burst a large fluffy closer to white than silver Patronus of a Polar bear. Matthew and Alfred smiled at each other as the whole room was left in shock at the polar bear, the bear nuzzled up against Matthew and he whispered

“No danger here Kumajiro, No danger.” The tears dripped down his face into the fur of the silvery fur of the polar bear, the polar bear vanished and Matthew collapsed into his brother’s shoulders, Alfred said

“I used that memory too, it’s just about the best memory we have isn’t it Mattie, useful as well.” Matthew nodded choosing to stay buried in his brother’s shoulder as everyone snapped out of their shock remembering from first year the cheerful Slytherin and the overbearing, scary Hufflepuff, and they think as they continue practising

‘not everybody meets the expectations of others.’

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 17th July 2019


End file.
